1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector and a method for manufacturing the optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connector for connecting optical waveguides may include a lens provided in a position facing a core that propagates light. In order to reduce connection loss of the optical connector, the core and the lens are to be accurately positioned facing each other.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-89879 discloses an optical coupling device including a lens array that has an engagement protrusion and an optical waveguide that has a tapered positioning groove for engaging the engagement protrusion. The optical coupling device positions an optical axis by engaging the engagement protrusion to the tapered positioning groove.
However, because the optical coupling device requires the engagement protrusion and the tapered positioning groove, the structure of the optical coupling device is complicated. Further, the optical coupling device having complicatedly-shaped components is difficult to form with high dimensional accuracy. Thus, it may be difficult to reduce connection loss because high accuracy positioning between the lens array and the optical waveguide is difficult.